


You calling my name

by CaptainCiella



Category: Free!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Amnesia, Angst, Angst and Feels, Break Up, Car Accidents, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Sorry, Language of Flowers, Moving On, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, lovers to strangers, reader has amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24387160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainCiella/pseuds/CaptainCiella
Summary: Five years since she left him. She was still there though, in the same room, right in front of him, putting a bouquet of sweet peas in what used to be her favourite vase, the one she bought when they moved in this flat. As soon as she noticed his presence behind her, her lips curled into a faint yet genuine smile.
Relationships: Tono Hiyori/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	You calling my name

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from GOT7's [You Calling My Name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQI9oZEY-B0), it stumbled in my Spotify playlist and I kinda liked it so it inspired the rest of the fic...
> 
> Actually not a big stan of GOT7 (I hardly know their songs, I occasionally listened to them when they randomly play after my playlist ends) and Kpop in general... I like listening to Kpop but I wouldn't say I'm a huge fan and buy all their albums and go to their concerts (even though I wouldn't refuse going to their concerts if they have one nearby hehe) - not to blame anyone, just saying that I won't be able to talk about the group nor the singers if there is a conversation.
> 
> Enjoy the reading :yeehaw:

Five years since  _ she _ left him. She was still there though, in the same room, right in front of him, putting a bouquet of sweet peas in what used to be her favourite vase, the one she bought when they moved in this flat. As soon as she noticed his presence behind her, her lips curled into a faint yet genuine smile.

“Mr Tono.”

The unfamiliar sound of his last name made him twitch. He should have gotten used to over the five past years, but he still remembered the days she called him by his first name. He recalled it as if it were yesterday as if things had suddenly changed from one day to the next and he still had not realised it, even if it had been five years since then. But it had been five years now, he had had plenty of time to get used to the change — but this was a thing nobody could get used to even after years, regardless how hard they tried to make things change and how much effort they put in.

_ Call me Hiyori _ , he wanted to say but he gave up on the idea, knowing her answer by heart. Maybe it was better as he would not recognise his own name because he would recognise her unfamiliar, cold, tone of voice when she once said it. They were nothing more than strangers now, living under the same roof, hardly knowing each other — he used to know her by heart, but she was not this person anymore.

Five years and he still remembered her silhouette undressing after they argued over  _ small _ things. Her late-night outings drinking with her friends, his training schedule making them impossible to date, her lack of physical touch, his possessiveness...  _ Small issues _ from an outsider point of view but big ones when he recalled them — he still thought of them as important and he still stuck with his beliefs even now; he was not wrong but neither was she and he realised it over the past five years. Leaving their clothes on the floor and switching off the lights to make up for all the things they said was their way to agree to disagree until their next argument. It was hardly believable but at daytime, they were discussing marriage and moving to a bigger house where they could establish their bigger plans together — having children among others.

If they hadn’t argued once more the night she came back drunk again, maybe they would have their mortgage and be surrounded by cardboard boxes packing their belongings. If he had been firmer and more prevented her from leaving their flat, she would never have gotten into her car — she would never have crashed onto another one a few metres away. He believed she would never be that reckless, even drunk; he knew her by heart, for years and all he had known was that she was responsible, even drunk, she knew her limits. He hated the trust he had given her, resulting in his failure to protect her. He recalled her reproaches when he tried to reason her,  _ you’re so possessive, you’re not my dad, leave me alone _ , he thinks he should’ve taken the risk of another argument so she wouldn’t call him by his last name now.

“Thank you for everything.”

Her voice sounded so formal as if they were meeting for the first time —they had been seeing each other for five years, but each day felt as if it were repeating itself as if he was the only one stuck in time. From the first day she was hospitalised and diagnosed with amnesia, he had been with her to help her to recover her memory. He had been warned that it would take some time, months, years before they could come back as normal — he had been told that maybe this day would never come, but he hoped she would come back to him anyway. Not that he felt that he had a legitimate right to her feelings for him because he had been at her side from day to night for months — anyone would’ve done that, but they had spent years together, from high school to their mid-twenties, they’ve been through a lot, from meeting and working with new people, all-nighters in the library before the due date, to administrative nightmares of adulthood. She is this special presence for him, not only as a lover but also as his friend, his best friend and confidante with who he shared his concerns and happiness, with who he envisioned the rest of his life. He thought he was this special person for her — she had forgotten him, but her memories and feelings for him were only sleeping, he could wake them again.

It had been five years ever since and no matter what he tried, he couldn’t retrieve her memories of him. When she was still in the hospital, showing old photos taken together for their high school and university graduation and those taken in amusement parks and parties but also the ones taken in their bathroom mirror, the most intimates ones they had never shown to anyone _. You must be the perfect man _ , she once said, browsing through the pictures.  _ You are very good-looking _ . Even so, she couldn’t picture herself with him anymore, no matter how long she stared and examined them. He remembers the glimpse of hope he had when she complimented him; she always found him very attractive even when they were just friends and even more when they got together. Hearing such words even when she had no memories of him made him believe that maybe, there was a chance to get her back to start over and it was only a question of time.

When she visited for the first time what had been their home, she hardly recognised it. She remembered a few items of decoration she bought — her tastes remained the same — but she didn’t remember the organisation of their flat. It wasn’t too big nor small, but enough rooms to be mistaken for another. The first night, they had slept in the same bed; after all, there was only one since they moved in together, the eventuality of having two never crossed their minds. What had been the routine and the normality for years felt so wrong and inappropriate. He felt like cheating on her with another woman — in a way, it was partly true, she wasn’t the same woman anymore but in another, she was this same woman he wanted to hold tightly, thinking that she would recall him like in films and books. He soon decided to sleep on the sofa despite her insisting that he could sleep beside her, stressing the eventuality that her memories of him would come back.  _ It’s not how it works _ , he said even if he hoped for the eventuality — but he would only be pressuring her, and he wanted her to take her time and feel comfortable. It had been five years and he could wait even longer, but she couldn’t, gave up on her memories of him.  _ I’m ruining your life _ , she said one day before she started looking for a job and a new flat.  _ You’re young, you should move on. _

__

“Thank you very much for taking care of me,” she said, slightly bowing.

She has this tone of voice that made him feel like he was some sort of fatherly figure to her as if she was an  _ au pair _ about to leave for her home country. He doesn’t know what to say nor what he is supposed to say when his lover is about to leave him. He’s probably supposed to hold her back, convince her but he doesn’t even try; not because he’s exhausted from all these years but he just wants her to live a normal life, not a life where she’s tied to a past she doesn’t know.

“I’ll never forget what you’ve done for me,” she says before taking her suitcase. “Goodbye, take care.”

She smiles genuinely—it’s a smile he has never seen before, but it moves him and his eyes are filled with tears. He wants to embrace her one last time, but he knows he’s not allowed to — he understands and accepts it but it still hurts him. Once she left, he hears the sound of the keys of their, now his flat and he stares at the bouquet of sweet peas she left on the dining table, he remarks that she left some seeds with an instruction note on how to grow and take care of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet peas - Good-bye; Departure; Blissful pleasure; Thank you for a lovely time
> 
> So what do I say; I'm sorry.
> 
> I used to dislike Hiyori in the DTF, like _really_ he constantly worries about Ikuya and hardly gives him space to do whatever he wants and ughgh I was so mad, that's why I wanted to write an angst so he suffers BUT GUESS WHAT,while writing it, I legitimately felt so BAD for him and decided to write something else (a fluff ahahah) that I'll soon post BUT ANYWAY, I APOLOGISE TO YOU, READER, AND ALSO HIYORI I'M SO SORRY YOU'RE NOT THAT HORRIBLE.
> 
> I think I came to like him a little more and appreciate that he cares, but he can be misunderstood and ugh, HE CARES A LOT
> 
> and ngl he's voiced by Kimura Ryohei I can't dislike him 100% and what the fuck I just found out he was an Aquarius like me
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading!


End file.
